


Last Dance

by Clotilda_Willard



Series: The Music Begins [3]
Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotilda_Willard/pseuds/Clotilda_Willard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of The Music Begins series, Last Dance, is a death story. I know many readers do not like or want to read these. This story chooses to ignore the movie ending for the reported true historical ending to the lives of Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid who died by their own hand(s) rather than being taken by the law. What was said between them in those last moments will never be known, but this is one version. I hate death stories too, but this one just wanted to be written. And for those who simply must have a beacon of hope there is also Just One More Day also being posted at this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

_Twelve Years Later_

 

Butch was half awake. He sighed remembering the night before. They’d celebrated as they usually did after a successful robbery. They had a good meal, drank then headed off to bed to fuck themselves into oblivion. Only that wasn’t how it had ended up. Cassidy remembered how he’d taken Sundance, sweet and gentle like their first time. He felt his cock stir and reached for The Kid, needing to feel the man’s kisses again. Needing to feel the warm comfort of his body. Needing Sundance as much as he needed to breathe.

The blond rolled to his side and sleepily looked at Butch then followed the man’s encouragement as he was pulled on top. They moved slow and steady against each other, kissing, touching, searching for that perfect moment of pleasure. The one they’d found again last night.

They were breathing hard and heavy so close to satisfaction they could taste it. Butch’s hand trailed over Sundance’s ass. “Want you in me, Kid,” he said.

Sundance balanced himself on hands and knees as Cassidy rolled to his stomach.

“You still got some of that stuff left, don’t you?” Butch said.

“Yeah, right here on the bedstand.”

Preparation was quick, Sundance knew how Butch liked it. Hard and fast was his way. Neither of them lasted for long and in the aftermath the gentleness and soothing words assuaged any lingering discomfort. No matter how hard they fucked, Butch always wanted the gentleness afterward. It had been like that since the first time. They kissed, had a cigarette and finally dragged themselves out of bed and started to dress. They had just pulled their boots on when they heard the unmistakable sound of rifles being cocked. “Hit the floor, Kid.” Butch yelled, shoving Sundance off the other side of the bed.

In the next instant, the sleepy town of San Vicente, Bolivia was abruptly awakened as bullets shattered the windows and riddled the walls of the town’s only boarding house. Both men crawled to the end of the bed to grab their rifles and pistols and what little ammunition they had. Bullets whizzed over their heads and even though they were on the second floor it became obvious there were shooters on the roofs and second floors across the street as well as on the ground.

“Well, this doesn’t bode well,” Sundance said.

“You think?” Butch said incredulously. “What’s on your mind?”

“You want the truth or a smart-ass answer?”

“I’d like the truth this time.”

“I think we’re fucked.” Sundance took a deep breath.

“Yeah, that about sums it up. So how do you want to handle this?” 

Sundance spoke quietly. “How have we always faced things?”

“All or nothing. Head on.”

“Damned straight.” The Kid looked at the sunlight spearing through the bullet holes in the wall. “Guess Etta knew what she was talking about, didn’t she?”

“She could see the writing on the wall. Our vision was clouded.” Butch sighed. “We never imagined this day could happen.”

“Damn the bitch,” Sundance muttered under his breath.

“Don’t say that about her.”

“She abandoned us!” Sundance hissed.

“No. She chose to live. You can’t blame her for that.”

“Why not?” There was a long silence. “I thought she loved me.”

“She did.”

“Then why isn’t she here with us now?”

“That takes a special kind of love. But believe me, she never lied or misled us. She told us exactly what she’d do from the beginning, we just didn’t listen.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sundance sighed in resignation.

“You know I am. Besides, would you really want her here now going through this with us?”

“No.” Sundance just nodded. “But I let her come between us, Butch. What you and I had was perfect but I wanted it all.”

“Being with her never stopped us. She knew about us, you just didn’t want to share _me_ with her. I understood. And there was nothing wrong with wanting what a man usually wants. I’m glad you found her. I know it made you feel complete.”

Sundance took a deep breath and sighed. “You’re right. Damn it, why do you have to always be right?”

“Part of my charm.” Butch smiled.

Sundance scowled.

 “Did you ever tell her that you loved her?” Cassidy continued.

“No. I should have but I didn’t.”

“How come you never told her?”

“Never seemed the right time.”

“Sometimes you have to make the right time before you run out of it. A lover likes to hear those things now and again.

“I wouldn’t even know how to say it.”

“It’ll come to you someday when it’s important enough.”

“Well, we need to get out of this predicament first.”

“How many do you think are out there?”

“Only one way to find out.”

They both knew the minute they showed themselves the bullets would start flying again. They also knew the front and back exits would be covered. If the other people in the rooming house hadn’t already been evacuated there was no use in getting them involved or killed.

“You want to take a few pot-shots to see what they’re made of?”

Sundance nodded.

They edged up against the wall by the windows. They barely got off a couple of rounds each before the barrage erupted again. They slipped down out of sight.

“I’d say they have half the Bolivian Army out there.”

“I’d have to agree with you,” Butch said. “So what next?”

At that moment a loud commanding voice bellowed from the plaza below. _“Attencion banditos. Manos arriba, muchachos_.  _Salga con las manos arriba_. _Salga o muerte_.”

“What did he say?” Sundance asked. He never had gotten the hang of Spanish.

“Something about coming out with our hands up or die.”

“They don’t know us very well, do they?”

They started firing again. They had no idea if they hit anyone but the response to their gunfire was an even heavier volley of returned fire. They burned through most of their ammunition in a very short time.

Hot lead seared into their flesh as the sheer volume of their assailant’s bullets found their marks. Both men knew they had met their match, but neither wanted to admit it. Adrenalin was the only thing keeping up the fight in them. Sundance dragged himself against the far wall where the morning sun wasn’t hitting and they would be in the shadows. He pulled Butch along with him. They were both bleeding and when they looked at each other only a grim smile passed between them. They knew the score. It didn’t have to be spoken.

Sundance had a dazed, what-the-fuck just happened expression on his face. He looked down at his chest, arms and legs. There was a lot of blood and he knew with certainly that most of it was his. At that moment he accepted that Old Scratch had come to collect his due. He glanced at Butch and sighed. His partner wouldn’t be far behind him.

Butch turned to him and smiled weakly at the thought of all the good times they’d shared, all the bad times they’d survived. Their lives had been quite remarkable…and so would their deaths.

“Guess we’ve reached the end of the trail, haven’t we?” Sundance said, not  sugar coating the truth.

“’Fraid so, Kid.”

“It was a damn good run while it lasted.”

“Sure the hell was. A lot longer than I ever expected.” Butch looked to Sundance. There was blood everywhere—it was hard to tell where his ended and Sundance’s started.

“Robert…?”

“Been a long time since you called me that.”

“I know. I was just thinking about that first time we meant.”

“Funny, me too. Do you regret it in hindsight? Now that you know where it led?”

“Not a second. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And you kept your word all these years. You never left me behind no matter how bad things got.”

“You mustn’t have had a good life if I’m the best thing.”

“I’ve loved every minute.” Sundance paused and looked around the room. “Well, almost every minute except this last bit.”

“I’m with you on that. Are you ready to make a last stand against those bastards out there and show them what were made of?”

“You bet.”

“I never bet with you. You cheat.”

“Say, you’re not as dumb as you seem sometimes.”

“And I love you to.”

There was a long pause.

“Butch?”

“Yeah.”

“Like to be with you in this, but I can’t.”

“We can help each other to our feet so we can go out guns blazing. Lean on me, Kid, I’m strong enough,” Butch lied.

“I know you are,” Sundance lied in return. “But I can’t stand. Don’t feel very much below my waist.”

Cassidy took a good look at his partner, finally realizing that Sundance was in bad shape and he was doing his best not to show what pain he could feel. “Okay,” he said, gritting his teeth, choking back the agony of his own wounds. “Here will do just as well.”

“Butch, if you can make it out on your own, do it? Do it now.”

Sundance meant it and Cassidy knew it.

“Ain’t going anywhere without you. You should know that by now. I’d never leave you to face this alone.”

“Don’t worry,” Sundance said raising his pistol. “I can take care of things myself. I’ll take as many with me as I can and save the last bullet for myself.”

“Just like the first time we meant.”

“We’ve come full circle, right back to where we started. Guess we both need to save that last shot. Can’t imagine continuing on without you. Rather be with you when they come to take us.” Cassidy didn’t tell him he only had two bullets left.

Butch looked to The Kid. Sundance’s bravado was as good as ever but his grasp was shaky and the weight of the pistol proved too much. His hand fell to his side and it was all he could do to keep his head up. They were shoulder to shoulder. Butch wrapped his arm around his partner. Sundance’s head rested against him.

“Harry?”

“Like it when you call me that,” he murmured, looking up at Cassidy. “It’s our time, isn’t it?” Longabaugh asked, voice soft, as hopeful and wanting as the first time they met.

“Just about,” Butch said quietly. “Only one thing left to do.” He found Sundance’s mouth and gently kissed him. _Funny,_ he thought, _I never did get completely used to your moustache._

Sundance pulled away but couldn’t hide his pain. “Butch,” he gritted through clenched teeth.

“I’m right here,” Cassidy held him close, “looking after you like I always have.”

Sundance’s eyes closed. The moment was perfect and he felt the words he never dared to say come from him with such ease. Now must be the right time. “Love you, Robert,” he murmured as he gave himself to Cassidy, just as he had given himself over body and soul so long ago. He gave his love because no matter the other names they called it like rutting or fucking or scratching an itch, it was love and they both knew it. He gave his courage and his trust to the only man who had ever earned it because he was his best and truest friend.

“I love you too, Harry, from the first time I saw you.”

Longabaugh’s head fell back, he sighed and surrendered to Robert’s kiss.

A second later a single gunshot rang out. Sundance slumped against Butch, free of all concern and pain.

“Sleep well, Kid, I’m right on your tail. You can’t get away from me that easy.” Butch held Sundance close, resting his cheek against the man’s head, remembering a time when they were young and in lust with one another and thought they had the world by the balls. “I never stopped loving you,” Cassidy whispered, a weak smile crossed his lips. One last shot broke the deadly silence. Cassidy’s hand fell to his side, the still smoking pistol grasped in his fist.

All that remained were their mortal husks. Their spirits were free and their legend had begun.


End file.
